Cooper's Legacy
by Psyman21
Summary: Sly Cooper and his old Gang have retired and are living their lives in peace. But now it's time for Sly's son Alex to take up the mantel of the Master Thief along with his new Gang! See how they complete daring heists and battle past and present enemies all the while avoiding capture by the special team sent to bring them to justice! (SYOC CLOSED)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey a new SYOC story from me! This time its for one of my favorite childhood games Sly Cooper!**

 **Now before I get into the Form for you willing to submit OC's lets get the rules out of the way alright?**

 **1\. no mary or gary stu characters alright.**

 **2\. PM only. I don't like forms being submitted through reviews.**

 **3\. Be descriptive as I don't like half assed characters.**

 **4\. Leave a review before submitting your OC just so I get a heads up.**

 **5\. Have fun!**

 **Okay now that the rules are out of the way lets get onto the form shall we?**

 **Form**

 **Name:**

 **Species:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age: (late teens to mid twenties please)**

 **Place of Birth:**

 **Member of the gang or Inspector?:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Body type:**

 **Height and Weight:**

 **Accessories:(piercing's, tattoo's, etc.)**

 **Usual attire:**

 **Personal**

 **Personality: (six full sentences please)**

 **Backstory:(include how they joined the gang)**

 **Criminal record:(unless inspector)**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Romance?:**

 **If so then with what type of person?:**

 **(note: you can send in another OC to be paired with your character and they don't have to be part of the gang just put N/A when choosing either the Gang or Inspector and any other section detailing the two)**

 **Would you mind your OC possibly being in a lemon?: (not saying its a definite but is a possibility there will be lemons.)**

 **Profession**

 **Position on the team:**

 **Gear/gadgets:**

 **Skills:**

 **What they lack in/weaknesses:**

 **Fighting style or do they not fight?:**

 **Symbol:**

 **Other: (anything I may have forgotten)**

 **Alright now that the for is done here are the team positions for both the new Cooper Gang and the Inspectors:**

 **The Cooper Gang**

 **The Thief:** Alex Cooper (my OC)

 **The Muscle:** Damien Steim (Fool Arcana Kaiju)

 **The Brains:** Ndakasharwa Hatendi (Nighthawk87)

 **The Tech specialist:** Caillen (Hofund)

 **The Demolition Expert:** Max "Howl" Howler (Supreme Kai of Writing)

 **The Inspector's**

 **The Leader:** Allister Fisk (MidnightWolf45)

 **The Marksman:** Dawn Kitsune (DawnFox12)

 **The Brains:** Rocko Warner (Christoph Andretti)

 **The Infiltrator:** Wu Mei (Phantomtwriter)

 **The interrogator:** Miguel Negra Modelo & Monique W. Bordeaux (TheDreamSketchCrew)

 **NOTICE: the last 2 open spots MUST be female just so I can get the even gender ratio that I want. So no more male OC's will be accepted.**

 **Let it also be known that this is NOT first come first serve as I will be looking for only the best out of the OC's sent to me. Can't wait to see what you all send me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this chapter is basically just a little intro to the main story introducing Alex! I can't really start this story until I have all of the slots filled so send them in as I've only got two so far!**

 _Paris, France_

It was one in the morning in the city of Paris as neon signs and streetlights flashed and flickered. On the streets various passersby went about their business either on their ways hom or just enjoying the cities night life. So focused were they on their own tasks that none of them noticed the shadow leaping from rooftop to rooftop above their heads.

Said shadow was currently running across the rooftops of various buildings as if they had been doing so their whole life. Not much could be discerned from the shadow besides its general shape. The figure was thin with a large fluffy tail that trailed behind it as it ran. On the head rested what looked like a flat cap hat while in the right hand was a strange looking cane with a large jagged C as the head.

As the figure ran atop the roof's of the buildings they would occasionally perform flips and rolls that looked like they were done by professional gymnasts and parkour experts. There were even times whenever they had to cross a large gap or jump very high to make it to the roof of the next building that the figure displayed amazing jumping ability leaping easily over any distance or height with practiced ease.

Eventually the figure leaped off of the last building and onto the roof of a very familiar police headquarters. It was then the figure could be seen in greater detail. The figure now was seen to be a male raccoon with grey fur covering most of their body with black and dark orange stripes going along his tail and two orange stripes on his face. The raccoons figure had a lean build with toned muscles that showed even through his fur as he turned this way and that to survey his surroundings with calculating and mischievous coffee brown eyes.

For his attire the raccoon wore a dark blue button up collared shirt over a white undershirt, a dark blue flat cap on his head, and a pair of fingerless dark blue gloves. He wore no pants yet wore a black belt with a silver buckle in the symbol of the infamous Cooper Clan and had a dark orange pouch strapped to his right thigh with dark blue shoes covering his feet. In his right hand he held a cane about 4 feet long from top to bottom, the cane's handle was made of black ash reinforced with metal rings along it length while the head of the cane was a large jagged C made of polished silver.

This raccoon was none other than Alex 'Sly' Cooper. The eighteen year old son of the infamous master theif Sly Cooper and Inspector Carmelita Fox, and is also the next in line to carry on the Cooper legacy of becoming a Master Thief like his ancestors before him.

Alex quickly took in his surroundings to look for any potential threats and upon seeing none smirked devilishly before saying in a deep yet smooth voice, "for a police station security is supremely lax. Guess that's what happens when ninety percent of the entire police force is a bunch of pigs."

Chuckling to himself for a moment Alex spots his way inside. A rather large vent that looked like it could fit four of him comfortably.

"Now that is just poor building planning. Whoever built this place needs to be shot for stupidity." deadpanned Alex before quickly making his way over to the vent.

Using his cane the Cooper legacy quickly yet quietly unscrewed the vent entrance. When the last screw came out Alex quickly grabbed the vent door before it could fall and make a sound before gently setting it off to the side.

Going into the vent Alex's steps don't make a sound as he runs through the insanely large vent until finally coming to the end which is an elevator shaft. Looking down Alex sees various laser alarms moving around the shaft with what looks like a small siren at the bottom. The future master thief takes a moment to watch the lasers pass by before figuring out the pattern in which they pass.

Smiling, Alex stands at the very edge waiting for the right moment to make his move. When it finally comes Alex falls forward with his arms outstretched and begins to freefall towards the bottom. Along the way he manages to twist and roll his body to avoid any incoming lasers until he finally clears them. Then just before he hits the bottom Alex flips so he lands on his feet in a crouch without a sound completely unfazed by the long drop landing that would have hurt just about anyone.

"I really got to thank Uncle Bentley for making me these shock absorbent shoes. They really help when falling from long distances." he mutters with a smile before taking his cane and destroying the small yellow siren which then opened the caged doors to the shaft for some reason.

Creeping through the halls of the police station Alex eventually finds what he's looking for when he spots the commissioners office at the end of the hallway. Alex quickly makes his way to the door but when he tries to open it he finds that the door is locked. Frowning for a moment the thief quickly cracks his fingers before using the tip of his cane to pick the lock. He picks the lock in under ten seconds making it a personal new record.

Looking back the way he came Alex walks into the office making sure to close and lock the door behind him. Looking around the office for his target Alex frowns as he spots it right away since it happens to be a ridiculously large combination safe. Rolling his eyes at the sheer stupidity of the thing the young thief kneels down in front of the safe and quickly begins to crack it with masterful ease thanks to his fathers teachings when he was younger.

In no time at all a final click was heard and Alex quickly steps back as the door to the vault opens on its own to reveal a small pedestal. On said pedestal sits a lone envelope. Alex then takes the envelop and after depositing it in his thigh satchel, with practiced ease reaches into the sleeve of his shirt to pull out his families symbol of a paper Mache raccoon's head only the eyes were orange instead of the usual blue or white.

Placing the item in place of the envelop Alex hears the pounding of steps nearing his location and quickly runs out the office window and onto the fire escape right before a bunch of cops armed with guns, tasers and nightsticks enter. Giving them a quick two finger salute Alex vaults over the railing to fall four stories onto a cop car setting of its alarms as well as the numerous other cop cars around it.

Ignoring the alarms and the hurried steps of the officers as they rush down the scaffolding Alex leaps about the cars towards the entrance/exit. He just passes the booth that raises the guard just as the cops hit the ground and give chase on foot as some even get inside their cars to give pursuit. In a matter of seconds every cop whether they be on foot or behind the wheels has rushed into the city in hopes of apprehending the thief.

Yet as all of the cops vanish from sight right next to the entrance to the parking garage the air shimmers before revealing the crouched figure of Alex Cooper as he has a large grin on his face. Good thing he read that old book so many times to the point he could speak it word for word or he would have never learned of his ancestor Rioichi's invisibility technique.

Whistling a small tune Alex nonchalantly walks down the street and turns a corner to be met with the back of a familiar blue van with the Cooper motif emblazoned on the back. As he approaches the familiar vehicle the door opens to reveal his father himself. While the older coon was retired he still kept up the appearance of someone in their late twenties. He had also opted to exchange his old getup for a fancy brown suit.

Smiling up at his father Alex say's almost smugly, "so old man did I pass?"

Sighing for a moment Sly Cooper shoots his son a proud smile as he speaks with a matching tone to answer his sons question.

"With flying colors son. As promised you and your gang can now go out on your own, but be sure to visit often as you know how your mother gets." said Sly as pulled Alex into a one armed hug as he was too excited to respond because of the large smile on his face.

Finally it was time to go out on his own with his own gang! Each of his ancestors had made a name for themselves in the pasts, even his father! Now it was his turn to carry on the Cooper name and add his adventures to the Thevius Racoonus. And he would be sure NOT to disappoint.

 **Well there's the intro chapter for you guys and just keep sending in those OC's cause we still got quite a few more slots to fill!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hey guys sorry but this is not a new chapter but a notice. I really want to get this story out but the thing is I'm lacking most of the inspectors and I also want a little more female OC's as people just keep sending in guys and I want it a little bit more even in the gender department. So until I get every slot filled I can't get out the next chapter. Ball's in your court guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys here's the first official chapter of the story! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 _Washington D.C. Natural History Museum_

It was around one in the morning in the Natural History Museum and all that was around were two dingo guards looking bored out of their minds.

"Hey Frank isn't it time for your rounds?" asked one guard to his partner who narrowed his eyes at him.

"My rounds are done Bill. It's _your_ turn to walk around this place now." answered Frank.

"Oh come on! I did yours and my rounds last night so you owe me!" declared Bill as the two began to argue about who would be doing the rounds next.

Neither of them having the slightest clue that right above them a hole was cut out of the ceiling allowing a certain raccoon to drop in. Alex dropped to the ground silently behind the two guards who just continued to argue and shook his head at the pathetic level of security this place had. Oh well, made this job easier for him and his crew.

Sneaking off behind one of the pillars Alex presses a button in his ear and a blue visor drops over his eyes. This was an upgraded version of his Uncle Bentley's binocu-comm's that he didn't have to carry around like with the older models and was much more fashionable.

"Alright guys I'm in position so sound off and we'll get this heist rolling." said Alex as on the visor four small boxes appeared to display the symbols for his team members with the symbols being scratch marks of a triangular spiral, a Dame-dame, a bear paw and finally a black Coyote holding a stick of dynamite in its mouth.

Away from Alex leaning on a wall of the museum near the back stood a male coyote standing six foot one in height while having an even spread of muscle all over his body covered with black fur, red eyes with gold specks in them, a kind of short snout, pointed ears, and a scar across his right cheek wearing a red jacket with black T-shirt underneath. Black combat boots, and red fingerless gloves. In his left ear was a piercing with a bomb on it.

He was currently tossing and catching what looked like a detonator as a red visor popped down over his eyes similar to Alex's.

"Ready when you are twinkle toes." said the teams demolitions expert Max "Howl" Howler happily.

Standing at the intersection leading up to the museum on the sidewalk stood another figure was another male figure with this one being a black bear standing an intimidating six foot five and possessing a normal military like build. His face was clearly unamused as his crimson eyes seemed to be set in an unsettling glare which was made even more unsettling by the fact he was missing a left tooth and a giant scar going down his left eye with other various scars seen on his exposed fur especially on his knuckles and a dragon tattoo on his right arm.

The giant bear currently wore a black shirt with a red skull on it. He has a dark blue vest with a hood, and on the back with the word "Anarchy" in a blood red color and has black fingerless gloves. Currently he had a black visor over his eyes.

"Ready." spoke the muscle of the team Damien Steim simply.

Lastly in the team van parked about a block away sat inside the remaining members of the team both on computers but while one was watching the museum the other was checking the traffic cams and hacking into the traffic control network.

The one checking the traffic was another male with this one being a silver-grey Egyptian Mau with an even athletic build standing about five foot nine with silvery grey fur with black spots and dark green eyes and was currently wearing a full-body stealth suit, padded gloves, steel tips for his claws, cushioned boots and a utility belt.

"No cops around for about ten blocks so if your gonna move ya better do it now." informed the Tech expert of the group Caillen.

The last member of the group was different from the others of the team as for one they were distinctly female. Said female was a spotted hyena standing barely five foot three and possessing a lean pear like figure with no defined muscles on her person with light brown fur with dark brown spots along her back, arms and legs, silky black hair that reaches her shoulders and piercing red eyes. Her current attire consisted of a plain white blouse paired with an equally simple green pagne and a matching head-tie. Strapped from her right shoulder and hanging on the opposite hip is a brown leather satchel while as for jewelry she wore a simple gold ring on her right ear and a hand-made necklace adorned with various shamanic symbols.

"Your all clear to go on Alex!" said the brains of the team Ndakasharwa Hatendi, or Shona as the team most commonly called her, in her usual carefree manner.

Back to Alex said master thief took out a small device and looked at it wearily.

"So Max... are you absolutely sure this thing won't blow me up and the goods?" asked Alex remembering the last time he used an explosive made by Max that didn't turn out well. He was covered in soot for a week and has fur was singed on his tail.

"Oh ye of little faith Al! It's all good, this bomb is nothing like the last one and I made sure to get out the kinks so we don't botch the job." replied Max.

Alex looked at the bomb for another second before shrugging off his concerns. He had faith in his team to do their parts and do them the best. With one more look at the guards Alex quickly snuck to the stairs and was up them in a matter of seconds making sure to avoid any camera's possible. Eventually he was now standing in front of his main target, the Hope Diamond. Around him were various other precious gems and jewelry in their own cases.

Pulling up his cane Alex uses the sharp tip to cut a hole just large enough to fit the gem through in the glass. Reaching into his thigh pouch he then pulls out a sack and carefully drops the precious gem inside. Looking around at the other cases a grin slowly spreads over Alex's face. In just a few minutes all of the cases had been cleaned of their possessions and in their place sat Alex's patent token.

Walking over to one of the walls Alex slaps the bomb Max had given him onto the wall and backs a few feet away. Then after rethinking it he backs a little bit more away and leans down behind one of the cases before pulling out the detonator. Giving a quick prayer that Max didn't overload the bomb again he pushes the button on the detonator and instantly the wall explodes outwards shaking the entire building.

Meanwhile down below Max takes a step to the side to avoid being pelted by the rubble from above and looks up at the newly made hole above him.

"...okay I may have put a _bit_ too much nitro glycerin in that one. Oh well." said Max with a shrug as he waited for Alex to drop down.

As Alex pulled the bag with the loot over his shoulder something caught the corner of his eye. Turning in that direction Alex saw a security camera trained on him. Deciding to give the cops a little something extra to look at the master thief gives a mock salute and a wink before leaping out of the hole.

Landing beside Max Alex turns to face the demo expert and tosses him the bag which he catches with ease.

"So Max ready for the next step of the plan?" asks Alex with a smirk.

"Oh you have no idea." replied the coyote happily as he brought up the detonator he was tossing around earlier and pressed the trigger. Just a couple of blocks away in a few abandoned buildings a series of bombs went off demolishing the buildings and setting them aflame.

"Nice work you explosive maniac. Now come on and lets get to the rendezvous point. Shona and Caillen should have picked up Damien by now and are already on their way." said Alex as he and Max started running through alleyways that were marked down for them earlier by Caillen.

'Wonder if we'll make the headlines?' though Alex with a hint of amusement.

 _Next day, Interpol Headquarters_

In his office the chief of Interpol, who happened to be a rather large grey elephant, was watching the security footage of the theft just last night. While he looked calm and composed on the outside inside he was raging with fury. It had been some peaceful years since Cooper had apparently retired but it was foolish to think it would last. It seemed as though the raccoon's progeny had finally made his debut and already he was dreading what this would mean.

But this time he had a plan. Something none of his predecessors had ever tried before and hopefully would be just what he needed to catch the Cooper before he became a real problem.

"Sir the inspectors you requested have arrived." said his secretary over the intercom.

"Alright send them in." responded the chief as he awaited the ones he had called for.

A few moments later his door opened to reveal six individuals who now stood in a line in front of his desk.

The first of them was a large six foot tall male mountain guerilla with a muscled physique, black fur and hazel eyes behind a pair of glasses. The unusual thing was that he also wore a blue Suit, white dress shirt, black tie, blue and dress pants which seemed unfit for a field agent like himself.

This was Allister Fisk, one of the most dedicated Inspector's he had ever had on his force and a damn fine leader.

Standing next to him was a sight even the chief himself found a hard time resisting. Next to Fisk stood a rather tall and skinny female white Bengal tiger at six foot one, with white fur, green eyes, black hair with some blue highlights in a short rasysa. She wore a blue karate outfit with some gold flowers on the right of the uniform, a black belt, brown wooden sandals.

She was Wu Mei, and infiltration specialist who had brought down quite a few lecherous crime bosses with her looks and seduction skills alone.

The next down the line was actually an unusual duo who actually were never far from each-other and came as a packaged deal. They were a large pit-bull standing six foot four and is the picture of a perfect brute with a slab brick for a jaw and tightened lips in the formation of a deadly scowl with his spiteful eyes following up on that look. He could probably pass off as the criminal Mugshot if it wasn't for the dark fur encircling and encompassing all of his body except for the puffy white strands and open snowy spots that he has connected on his chest, underbelly and underarms all the way down to his palms. Also, he is extremely menacing as he towers over others at an incredibly ominous height and possesses a rather bulky masculine figure like that of a heavyweight boxer with gargantuan sized knuckles. On his ear and nostril were two holes where former piercing's sat. He currently wore an enormous pitch black Sherlock coat and a blue knitted scarf that Money bought him. He has dark leather gloves for his hands and black slacks with the appropriate crocodile shoes for his attire with his white undershirt reading 'Born Fighter'. For accessories all he had was a cane fit for his size.

This man's name was Miguel Negra Modelo, or Mig's for short as he preferred.

Hanging off of Mig's arm was a complete opposite if the chief had ever saw one. For one Mig's companion was definitely female and only stood five foot five. She was a sheer white french poodle all around with double coated fur and big bouncy poofs of circular sheep like wool clumps around her wrists, rear, chest, head, ankles and even on her ears. She's had a cute bunny like tail shaped like a long strand of cotton candy or wisp of cloudy formations. She also a bit of a shapely womanly figure and is a bit on the small side with a typically rather skinny hourglass frame. She wore a pink cowl neck sweater and a white long sleeve double breasted belted coat. That and she has black leggings with brown leather boots and gloves pulling up her puffy french poodle fur to make it look like part of the design. Her only accessory seemed to be the visible ear-piercings on her lengthy ears.

Her name was Monique W. Bordeaux, but she preferred to be called either Monica or Money and was Mig's wife.

These two were the best interegators he had ever seen. Apart they were decent but together they could crack any criminal.

Next to the rather odd couple stood a silver vixen at five foot eight. She had upper-mid back length black hair in a military bun, a large jagged scar under the right eye, and amber eyes with a pair of dog-tags displayed proudly on her chest.

This was Dawn Kitsune, an expert marksmen that the chief would bet money on to hit any target asked of her.

The last of the group was a male wolf with light gray fur and steel blue eyes and has black tips on the end of his ears and a straight grey tail. He stood five foot eleven with a lean body type and was wearing his usual yellow button down shirt with black pants and sunglasses.

His name was Rocko Warner and the chief disliked him greatly. For one he was a criminal who was given a pardon as long as he worked for Interpol. He was a real genius despite all of his flaws and was an invaluable member of the force.

"Do you know why I called you all here?" asked the Chief. After receiving some negative answers the Chief continued on, "I called you all here because of this." he says before turning his computer screen towards them to show them the footage of Alex's latest heist and stopping it at the point where Alex was giving the camera his wink and mock salute.

Fisk and Wu glared at the criminal coldly and wanted nothing more than to throw the arrogant snot behind bar's. Dawn kept her usual stoic expression and was just wondering why the chief was showing them this. Rocko had a smirk on his face from the way Alex was basically mocking the law with his little goodbye stunt. Mig's studied Alex and from the video alone found the thief to be quite carefree and playful despite stealing priceless items. Monica was staring at the screen with an innocent frown but inside she was taking in Alex's actions and had already decided he was just another thief doing what scum like him do, maybe this guy could get her bleeding heart husband to actually loose his cool.

"As you can see another Cooper has taken up the mantle and so it is our duty to bring him in. For decades the name Cooper has been a thorn in the side of every law enforcement agency across the globe and I will be damned if this one gets away as well!" called out the Chief while slamming his fist on his desk to emphasize his point.

"So why did you ask for all of us sir?" asked Fisk while the others were wondering the same thing.

"Cause I'm going to do something no other in my position has ever done. Since Cooper no doubt has a team of low life's backing him up I want to make a team of my own. You six will be tasked with apprehending Cooper and any associate's of him. I don't care what you have to do to get the job done but I want Cooper behind bar's immediately!" declared the Chief as he leveled a hard gaze on his subordinates.

After a few moments of thinking to themselves the Inspector's looked to each-other and nodded almost simultaneously.

"We'll take the case sir." answered Fisk proudly bringing a smile to the Chiefs face.

"Good. Fisk you are in charge of this team. Sources say this new Cooper has been spotted making his way to somewhere in the Savannah. Why or where exactly I am not sure but a contact of ours there will have more information for you when you arrive. Good hunting Inspectors." said Chief with a small salute that was mirrored by the others save for Rocko whose salute was half assed and mocking.

"Lets hope you got what it takes." muttered the Chief to himself as the team left his office.

 **Sorry this chapter took so long but I've been going through a lot of shit and its been difficult to find time to write. Review and/or PM me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait but thanks to some help from a loyal follower I got some of my shit together. Now one with the story.**

 _Cooper Hideout_

"No...no...no way in hell...no..." mumbled Alex as he flipped through different screens on his hideout's computer. After his team's heist at the museum Alex had them take a small break. Now here he was trying to find a heist that his team could pull off with little luck.

While the master thief was doing this his team could be seen all around the hideout doing their own thing.

Max was at his personal workstation fiddling with his next bomb project. While on couldn't really be sure he looked to be stuffing something up the rear end of a stuffed bear. Scattered all around the coyote was numerous bomb making materials strewn haphazardly but not much else.

The giant bear Damien was wailing on a reinforced punching bag repeatedly completely ignorant to the world around him as he focused on his workout. His little section was mostly comprised of gym equipment along with some personal effects from home here and there.

Closest to Alex's position the tech expert Caillen was on his own computer typing while next to him was a dismantled binocucomm and a bag of chips he occasionally ate from. All around his area were scattered pieces of tech and blueprints along with some of his field gear.

Finally on the otherside, farthest from the rest of the team was Shona currently reading a small leatherbound book while laying on her hammock. Her area was decorated with various tribal items from her homeland but also with a small desk with a computer on it that was currently off.

Alex continued to flick through the internet seeing if something would catch his eye until he caught something that got his attention. Clicking on the link the young master thief was nearly drooling at the sight of a beautiful ruby necklace with a dragon carving on the face of it on display. Standing next to the jewelry in question was a tall baboon wearing a grey kimono.

"Hmmm the Dragon's Gem, owned by Pen Delan a Chinese collector, will be on display during his yearly ball in one weeks time. Guys, I think I found us a heist that's right up our alley!" announced Alex as his team quickly crowded around him to get a look see at their next job.

*whistle*"Wow now that's a nice chunk of rock. Gotta say I approve!" said Max with a grin.

"Have to agree with Max on this one. A gem like that is truly a great prize if there ever was one." commented Caillen as he was already running through numerous idea's in his head on how he and his team were gonna acquire the ancient gem.

"I've read about this gem! It's said to hold some magical properties as it used to belong to a Chinese which. Legends have it the Emperor's son killed her and took the gem as a trophy." spoke Shona with enthusiasm at seeing a gem with such an interesting story behind it.

Damien just looked on curiously not thinking anything else needed to be said. He wasn't the most social guy after all.

"Well let's hope there's not a curse placed on it then huh? So Caillen, Shona any ideas on what we can do to add this little number to our growing collection of achievements?"

The next few minutes were just the two geniuses of the team swapping plans back and forth. While Shona was technically the brains and made most of the plans it was up to Caillen to hammer out the finer details. Apart they were good but together their plans were damn near perfect.

"Lookout Pen cause your about to be one gem short." said Alex with a smile as he saved the image before going to get something to eat. By this time next week he was certain that the Dragon gem would be in his hands and then in his teams vault.

* * *

The scene changes to show a stoic Allister as he was cleaning the pieces of his pistol in a small area that looked practically Spartan in decorations and luxury save for a few personal photo's of his family. After accepting his new position as team leader to catch the newest Cooper gang he immediately set his team to work in tracking down his targets next possible heist.

To his right was a small gym area/shooting range where Wu was practicing some martial arts and Dawn was firing various weapons at the shooting range hitting bulls eye's each time, though on occasion she would make small pictures with her shot's out of boredom.

The rest of his new team was at Rocko's station which was basically just a mess of computer's as they scanned the web for any possible targets that Cooper may go after. Rocko did the searching while Mig's and his wife Monica scratched them off since they seemed to have an accurate mental file on the master thief.

While they were working surprisingly well together given their different backgrounds it still didn't take away the fact that Allister was getting a bit impatient. A few days out and absolutely no leads on where their target may strike next. The gorilla leader was about to send Wu out to hopefully gather intel from some local crime hub when Monica spoke up.

"Sir I think we may have found our thief's next target!" she said happily as she moved aside so he could see. Walking up to the screen he was quickly followed by Dawn and Wu who were also curious on what may be their targets next heist.

Allister stared for a moment at the Dragon gem and while he could admit that it would be quite the prize for a thief he didn't see exactly why Cooper would go for this item in particular and voiced this thought to Monica and Mig's.

"What we've gathered based on Cooper's actions so far and those of his ancestor's they are always trying to make their mark in the history books of their family. So it stands to reason that they only go after the most dangerous and worthwhile items to steal. As of right now this gem is the biggest target there is so it only stands to reason it would be his next target to increase his reputation." stated Mig's getting a nod of agreement from his leader who looked quickly at Rocko who looked bored at the rather mundane task he had been doing so far.

"How long to get to Japan?"

"Four or five hours depending on weather. Why?" asked Rocko.

"Then we move out immediately! Pack up whatever you need and be ready to move!" Allister ordered as his team rushed to get their gear ready for the mission ahead of them with the only goal of capturing Cooper and his gang in the leaders mind.

 _1 week later_

"So everyone in position?" asked Alex through his comm's as he got confirmations from his team.

It had been one week since him and his team had decided to steal the Dragon gem and in that time they, meaning Shona and Caillen, had thought up a great plan. With Caillen's tech skills he was easily able to hack Pan's system's in order to get everyone save for Damien an invitation to the party under fake names and identities. For Damien he placed the large bear in the security detail for the plan.

Hence why currently Alex, Caillen and Max were dressed in tuxedo's while Shona was wearing a strapless silver dress. All around them the various party goer's continued to mingle amongst themselves none the wiser to what the four of them were planning.

Said plan was simple yet effective if pulled off right. Basically they were taking a page out of Alex's dad's play book as he and Shona would serve as a distraction by dancing which would give Max and Caillen ample time and opportunity to complete their own tasks. Max would set up a bomb near the front door meant to block of any attempt at pursuit once the team had made off with the loot while Caillen would hack into the mansion's security system's so when the time came he could deactivate them. Finally Damien would clear the back entrance of guards and be waiting with the getaway van to get them all out once they had the gem. Simple yet effective.

"Alright Shona I hope your dancing skills are up to snuff or we're gonna be the laughing stock of this party." commented Alex as he took the spotted hyena by the hand and lead her to the dance floor getting an amused huff from the brain's of his gang.

"You make it sound as if I've never danced before?"

"To be fair I have never actually seen you dance before."

"Well your about to now shut up and dance." ordered Shona to which Alex complied as the to began to waltz around the dancefloor.

While this was going on Allister Fisk was dressed in his own Tux as he stood off to the side observing the party from a bystander's perspective. His team had arrived at Pan's home earlier that day and after informing the collector of the possible theft he instantly agreed to have them attend the party undercover.

The only one of his team not present at the party however was Rocko who was providing over watch through the security camera's. Despite having him on his team Fisk didn't trust the wolf at all and would prefer to keep hi as far away from the action as possible if he could help it. Something that annoyed Rocko but not enough for him to care about it for too long.

Wafting through the crowd was Dawn and Wu dressed in traditional formal kimono's but what most didn't know was that Dawn was packing some weapons under her's. Monica and Mig's were busying themselves talking with random guests looking to be both blending in while at the same time looking completely out of place given their opposite statures.

Just as Alex and Shona had stepped on the dance floor the Interpol detective heard Rocko on his comms.

"Hey boss I think I may have something. Facial scans say that the guy on the dancefloor may in fact be Cooper. Guest name though is Tristan Sleen, a small time archeologist. What you want to do?" asked Rocko as he had the camera zoom in on Alex's face while the master thief just continued to dance with Shona as the crowd all stopped to watch.

"Don't do anything yet, we don't want to spook him if it is Cooper. Contact the others and make sure their ready to box him in, I don't want this criminal to even have the slimmest chance of escape." ordered Fisk as he glared at Alex while getting a grumble of agreement from Rocko who quickly turned of his comms to go inform the other members of the team.

Rocko wasn't the only one to notice a familiar face however. Caillen had just hacked into the mansion's systems when he caught something in the corner of his eye and looking at it he felt like he had seen a ghost as he saw Wu walking through the crowd.

Back in his solo day's Wu had been an avid pursuer of him and had nearly caught him many of times. Seeing her here of all places instantly set of warning bells in his mind and he quickly called the others.

"Guys we've got a cop in the bunch and maybe a few more. We gotta speed things up if we want to pull this off without getting ourselves some flashy new wrist bracelet's and a ride to jail." warned Caillen which made Max and Damien go slightly faster to complete their tasks while Alex and Shona continued on as if nothing was wrong but were quietly talking to each-other.

"This isn't good Alex. We were supposed to move during Pan's speech when the time would be the best! Any sooner and we're running some serious risks." she stated sourly at the thought of one of her plans failing.

"It can't be helped Shona. Bad enough one cop is here along with who knows how many others. It wouldn't surprise me if they were here for us but just haven't pointed us out yet. Our best chance now is to take them by surprise and move quickly before they can react." explained Alex while looking out the corner of his eyes at the guest and just catching Allister's glare on him as well as the light from a nearby camera pointing directly at him and Shona.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it. I can't run well in heels." grumbled Shona in annoyance and Alex had to hold back a laugh which got a glare from the spotted hyena.

Another minute of dancing and Alex got the ping in his comm's signaling everything was ready to go from his team. Looking at Shona she gave an almost imperceptible nod as she too got ready for their plan to be set into motion.

"Guess it's show time. Now let's show these lovely folks how the Cooper gang crashes a party." smirked Alex just as the light's went of courtesy of Caillen right before a large boom was heard at the front entrance. The heist was officially underway.

 **Again guys sorry for the long wait but hey shit happens review and/or pm me!**


End file.
